Miami High
by mysterious.dark.side.of.moon
Summary: Bella is forced to move to Miami after her dad's comapany is relocated. There, she attends Miami High. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen, the hottest guy at the school? Will she fall for his charm like every girl before her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, Im SOOOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated in, about 9 months now, but i haven't had much inspiration for 'Your More Than I Deserve'. But I have been writing a bit for it lately so hopefully ill post the next chapter soon. *nervous laugh.* In the mean time, I have this story. It sort of just popped into my head and I couldn't wait to start writing. __ I hope you like it, and I will post the next chapter asap. (which means in a week or so) __ hope u enjoy it and again I'm soooo sorry. Reviews are greatly appreciated and get me motivated to write faster. Lots of Love Dana xx_

Throwing my handbag on the kitchen floor, I walked up to the smooth granite bench top. My older brother, Emmett, was making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I forced down the urge to gag. I don't know how he can eat that shit.

He took an enormous bite, nearly consuming half the sandwich in one bite and grinned at me, his dimples forming.

"Hey Bell's, how was school?" he teased.

"Fuck off dickhead" I snapped.

"Geez, what's your problem. That time of the month again?" he frowned, taking another massive bite. I smacked him as hard as I could. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Leave me alone. Don't you have to go practice footy or something? Your game is this Saturday isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I was waiting for you to get home from school. I need you to come out back and practice with me. Think you can do that?" he asked, stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Whatever."

"Go Far!" yelled Emmett. I backed up, reaching up to catch the ball.

"Do you know when Mum and Dad are coming home?" I asked, throwing the football back at him. It spiralled through the air, a perfect throw. I smiled to myself.

"Mum called like two seconds before you walked through the door. She said it was important neither of us go anywhere tonight and you have to have your homework done by dinner. You know what that means!"

I sighed. Great, family meeting. "And I didn't think my day could get any worse" I replied, heavy sarcasm filling my voice.

Emmett threw the ball back towards me. "Why are in such a shit mood anyway?"

"I just had a bad day okay." I didn't want to mention the fact that my boyfriend of 18 months had just broken up with me.

_Earlier: I sat on the bleachers waiting for Brandon to arrive. As I was reapplying my lip gloss, warm arms wrapped around me. Brandon's cologne filled the air. I smiled happily. I was about to turn around when his warm lips brushed my neck, my breathing picking up. His lips moved towards my ear. I wave of pleasure ran through me. When they reached my ear, I thought he was going to suck on my ear lobe like he knew I loved, instead he whispered into my ear, "Babe, don't get angr,y but I think we should end this". _

_Wait, what? I turned around shocked at what I had just heard. My eyes widened when I saw that he was serious. What?! This isn't happening. "Excuse me?" I asked dumbly. _

"_Listen Bells, I still love you, but I just think that we need to move on. I don't feel the way I used to, I'm sure you understand." What? I felt like all the air had been sucked out of me and I couldn't take another breath. There was no oxygen left in the world. _

"_What, where is this coming from?" I tried my hardest not to cry._

"_We both want different things Bell's. You and I both know that" Realisation hit me. I wasn't shocked anymore, I was really, really pissed off._

"_So the rumours are true?" I was seething inside. Brandon was about to open his mouth but I cut him off." And don't you fucking lie to me you asshole. I fucking deserve the truth" I was almost yelling. Almost. It was taking all of my self control, which isn't much, to hold back more profanities and literally reach over to rip his head off. He couldn't even meet my eyes the fuckwit. "So you think you can screw another girl behind my back, and not think Id find out. I thought you had more dignity than that, so I didn't believe it. I've been fucking making a fool of myself, defending you." _

"_Bell's please..." he whined. My hand reached out and slapped him across the face. "Only my friends call me Bell's, dick." With that I walked away._

A sharp pain was passing through my head. I reached up and rubbed the sore spot. "Ouch."

Emmett ran over to me. "Oh shit, sorry. I thought you were ready." He said picking up the footy, next to my feet. "Are you okay,? You look kind of, I don't know, pale" _No shit Sherlock_.

"Well what do you expect; you just threw a football at my head." There goes my half okay mood. I started walking towards the house. "I'm going to have a shower." I called out.

We were sitting silently at the dinner table, eating mums delicious Spaghetti Bolognaise. My mum, Renee, is an interior designer. She works for all these millionaires who want their houses to look like modern palaces, which I personally think is ridiculous. I mean, we were pretty rich as well, mum gets paid heaps, but we weren't all snobby about it. My Dad, Charlie, is a lawyer, and also gets paid a lot. I guess we are pretty damn lucky.

As I took a sip from my glass of water, my mood still as black as night, I saw mum and dad exchange brief worried glances. Shit, something's up. I looked at Emmett, who hadn't seemed to notice anything because he was stuffing himself with Spag Bol. I think this is his, what, third helping? Pig!

Dad cleared his throat. "Kids listen, your mother and I have something important to discuss with you." Oh, oh. Emmett finally took a breath between bites and looked at my parents with curiosity. He had apparently picked up Dads tone as well, because he exchanged a worried glance with me.

"You see," Dad began steadily, "my company is relocating to Miami, more work and all." He paused, taking in our reaction.

"And..." I urged.

"And, we all have to move to Miami, by next week."

I slammed the fork down onto the table, it landed with a loud _clang. You have got to be kidding me!_


	2. AN:

A/N: hey guys. I hoped you liked the first chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I had some breaks throughout the chapter like after Bella says "Whatever" there was meant to be a break and also after she says she's going to have a shower. Unfortunately they didn't come up, when I uploaded the chapter onto Fanfiction and no matter what I tried nothing worked. Sorry. Next Chapter is coming soon. Remember to review. Dana xx


End file.
